


Joey and Johnny

by RainbowUnderpants



Category: The Ramones
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnderpants/pseuds/RainbowUnderpants





	Joey and Johnny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).




End file.
